


时钟逆行

by ella_yocat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_yocat/pseuds/ella_yocat
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan





	时钟逆行

BGM : Dean Lewis - Waves

四季流逝，时钟逆行，连我们也被消耗。

金曜汉

时间真的可以冲淡一切吗？包括爱？

我和金宇硕又吵架了。这似乎已经是比呼吸更家常便饭的事。感觉我们的距离越来越远了，为什么？明明每晚相拥入眠，却总是无法在梦里遇见他。以前连出差在外的时候都会偶尔作了相似的梦。 我知道这并不能代表什么，只是——感觉不好好捉紧就会弄丢重要的东西。

他把那只我们几年前在夏日祭赢回来的小熊丢掉了，我问他为什么，他回答因为它已经烂的几乎能看见不存在的内脏了。连发黄的填充物都在脱线的手脚间漏出来。我跟他说这不算什么，我可以为他修补。但是宇硕哥总是说不用了，今天居然把它丢掉，和那些因为被播放得太多遍而卡带的老式录音带一起。

为什么？那曾经是他最珍爱的东西，冬天时除了抱着它睡觉以外还会把冷冰冰的手伸进我的袖子里。但他现在已经不会这样做了。感觉已经好几天、不，好几个礼拜——甚至更久没有看到他的睡脸了。

熟睡的甜美的微笑，白哲的肌肤，柔软的身体，那种能带来温暖的感觉已经被遗忘很久了。久到已经失去了温度。

我真的很爱他。很爱很爱。以前无论再怎么吵架，一到晚上只要他无意识地朝我靠近，隔天早上我们就会像什么事都没发生过一样拌拌嘴，又或是清醒过来之后发现我正在吻着他。

可是现在真的好奇怪啊。每天早上醒来的那个吻就像早晨餐桌上变了味的柑橘红茶。从前是甘美诱人的香气，如今却变成了酸涩的苦味。明明家里的柑橘红茶还没有过保质期啊？

我问宇硕哥要不要重新入手一罐柑橘红茶，但他说不用了。可是已经变质了呀。我这样对他说。

这罐柑橘红茶是限量版呀，重新再买就不是这个味道了。他这样回答我。

明明变质了还如此留恋这个味道吗？我有点疑惑。难道是保存方法不对吗——阴凉干燥处。我的确有好好存放这罐茶叶，但真是太奇怪了，究竟是什么地方出了问题呢？

前几天他纹身的那块皮肤又发炎了。我提议不如还是把它去掉吧，省得以后又再敏感发痒。然而他只是像个誓死护着草莓味冰淇淋的孩子一样死死地护住那块皮肤，说绝对不会去掉只属于我们两个的纹身。

要是弄走了曜汉尼也会弄丢啊。

他这么说。

可是你不明白吗？那个纹身根本代表不了什么，就算把它纹遍全身也没用，它根本就不适合你。

我这么怼回去了。其实也是为他好。但是他却哭了，我不知道为什么，也没敢去问。

其实我也不能百分之百确定。因为只是在某个平常的夜晚里听见了背后传来的抽泣声。既然他不想让我知道，那我也没必要去问了。

我那个纹身上的皮肤因为干燥裂开了一点点，有点痛。偏裂在这个地方是什么意思啊，某种诅咒吗？总之后来我抹上了润肤膏，情况是改善点了，不过也难保不会再干裂。

-

今天到镇上逛了一圈才发现我和宇硕哥以前每个礼拜六都会去的那家咖啡店结业了。上个星期贴出“结业通知”的时候还打算一起再去坐坐的，但总是与哥凑不了时间，后来连这事都忘了呢。总觉得有点可惜，有种丢失了什么的感觉。好像小时候买的氢气球一不小心放了手，只能眼睁睁看着它漫无目的地飘上自己怎么也够不到的天空，那种令人恐惧的孤独无助。

啊对了，再过几天就是金宇硕的生日了，我可是记得清清楚楚喔。已经定好了那家小小的有点古老的餐厅。毕竟那可是我第一次和他接吻的地方啊，虽然有点不好意思，不过希望他能察觉到我的心意吧。

只是今天他嚷着要去镇上枢纽中心的那家简陋快餐店庆祝即将到来的生日，我们为此差点又吵一架。我们起纷争的原因越来越奇怪了。不过听说吵吵架也是生活情趣嘛。只是我想不通为什么他那么执着于那家快餐店，明明卖的尽是他不爱吃的油腻食品，平时也不常去。

哈，对了，我打算在他生日当天向他求婚，连戒指都买好了哦。我可是存了很久的钱才买到一对他应该会喜欢的戒指。希望他到时候会被惊喜到吧。

他常常有意无意地提起结婚的事，有时候是个玩笑，有时候是任性的撒娇。说起来我们交往也接近七年了，再不把这事定下来总觉得不安心。这是为什么呢，明明最开始的时候大家都觉得无需要被一纸婚书束缚，可随着时间推移连想法都变得不一样了。哈，可能我们真的开始老了吧。

明天是莫奈的忌日，不知不觉牠也离开了三年多了。自从牠走了以后每晚回家总觉得缺了点什么。好怀念出差回来或是排练晚了一回到家就被一人一狗扑上来的日子啊，也好怀念莫奈软软的粗糙的舌面。每逢我和金宇硕起争执了又或是互相不说话了，莫奈都会以为我们在生气，便在客厅大声吠叫。当我们走出客厅的时候就会看到牠叼着那只和自己一模一样的毛绒玩具，像是在哄我们和好。真是的，明明我和宇硕哥从来都是床头打架床尾和的，居然要牠担心，逊毙了。

-

终于到他的生日了，我昨晚偷偷的做好了金宇硕最喜欢的草莓蛋糕，也重新买了一个和被他扔掉的那只熊布偶几乎一样的玩偶给他，这样应该能补上那个在玩偶架上空缺的位置吧。

「宇硕哥～早安。」

厨房飘出了被煎香的培根与烤面包的味道，我轻轻在睡眼惺忪的金宇硕额角落下一吻，

「生日快乐。」

他明显一时没反应过来，愣了一下才缓缓地露出了久违的笑脸，然后因睡眠而变得干燥却依旧柔软的唇瓣贴了上来。

「早安，曜汉。」

他坐到餐桌前时饭厅已经溢满了柑橘红茶的香气。我把新买的茶叶倒入了旧的那个茶叶罐里，感觉金宇硕好像很喜欢那个限量款罐子。但偏偏原本的茶叶变了味，而他又是个没了柑橘红茶就活不下去的那种人，偷龙转凤他应该不会察觉到吧，反正也没多大分别。

「......曜汉啊、这个茶...是新的？」

他拿起雕着古典卷草花纹的茶杯抿了一口，立即皱起了眉头。

不会吧，这也能发现？我已经尽力找了一款与以前相同的味道了啊。

是的，之前那些茶叶不是变味了嘛。我如实回答了他。但一瞬间他就好像泄了气的皮球一样安静下来，刚才那种寿星的闪亮气场都没了，只是摆摆手叫我拿来新茶叶的罐子。

他看到后问我，这不是旧的茶叶罐么？于是我就实话实说告诉他我把新茶叶放了进去。我不知道为什么，但是感觉他好像很忧伤，只是摇了摇头说他不喜欢这个味道的茶。

「....即使是变了质的那罐茶我也很喜欢，如果还没丢掉的话明天可以喝上一杯吗？」

他望着我的眼神很柔软，却又像是依依不舍。不知道从什么时候开始我再也无法读懂他眼中复杂的情绪了。可以的话希望他能告诉迟钝的我，无论是什么我也会毫不保留地全盘接受的。

那些旧茶叶我用塑料袋包好扔进了垃圾桶，不过宇硕哥喜欢的话捡回来也还能继续泡茶。但是明明是已经变坏了的东西，大家都心知肚明。为什么必须这么狼狈地从垃圾桶中捡回来，还如此珍而重之？

我原本是有这样问的打算的，可是即使是我也知道有些是不能问出口的话，而且今天还是他的生日，那这些琐事就此作罢吧。

后来我把新的熊布偶送给了他。然后他像初次在夏日祭看见烟火那样露出了纯真得像小孩子一样的笑脸，像对待珍宝一样把它放在一排玩偶中突兀地空了一块的位置上。金宇硕真是一点也没变啊。

我以为新买的那只布偶能填补失落了一处的空虚。但是好像有哪里不对头。一眼扫过去，玩偶架上的都是缺了胳膊少了耳朵的布娃娃，身上还有些洗不掉的污迹。而那只崭新的布偶熊放上去以后却比那里空无一物的时候更突兀了。像是一堆皱巴巴又暗哑无光的豆子里混进了色彩鲜艳又饱满的绿豆。明明是一样的东西，却总有种难以言喻的违和感。

不过看哥哥很喜欢，也许以后可以用新玩偶填满我们的回忆柜。

我捧出了准备好的草莓蛋糕，巧克力的牌子上头写着“生日快乐 公主殿下”，他看到以后笑容像春天的洋甘菊一样绽放开了。啊，就是那样的笑脸。像阳光一样灿烂明媚又过分耀眼得让人留恋的笑脸。他高兴就好，希望以后还有数不尽的日子能和他拌嘴、和他吵架、和他在同一张餐桌上吃饭、和他挥霍这数不完的青春。

毕竟我们还很年轻，对吧？

「嗯？这是什么？金曜汉，都这么多年了，你做蛋糕还不会打鸡蛋吗？啊...好像不对鸡蛋壳没有这么......」

来了来了，紧张的时刻到了！

「唔姆...呸！！」

金宇硕非常不优雅地把什么吐了出来，定了定神看着手中的物件后直发呆。

曜汉啊这个是戒指吗？他拈着那枚在穿透玻璃落地窗的阳光下闪闪发亮的戒指问我。

是呢。我接过他手上的指环，半蹲在他面前，一只手轻轻搭在他腿上。

「宇硕哥，今后我们还可以一直在一起？无论是深夜鸡爪还是往后的人生，都由我包办了，好吗？」

我可不愿意让别人受这种苦啊。我又添了一句。

「什么嘛……这种又没诚意又故作浪漫的求婚。」

是这样的吗？明知道他最讨厌浪漫，我已经选了一个最不浪漫又不失诚意的方案，居然被他嫌弃了。希望不要拒绝我才好啊。

「以后每一个夏天我陪你到家附近的海滩度假，晚上我们就去那个每年都会去的夏日祭。到了秋天我们可以到枫林公园里，为了能给你的ins上传照片我会好好学习摄影的。到了冬天我们就哪都不要去了，你不是怕冷吗？那我们可以坐在壁炉前喝着热可可，看看书、吵吵架......」

「你能学好摄影我就不指望了。不过夏天可要帮我涂防晒啊。」

在我心急地说了一大堆之后金宇硕哭了，我有点诧异。毕竟从没预料过天天吵吵嚷嚷说“金曜汉什么时候让我娶你”然后被我回敬“要是你娶我我就不嫁了”的金宇硕会因为我笨拙的求婚而落泪。

别哭了，笨蛋哥哥。我擦去他的眼泪安慰道。

金曜汉，你爱我吗？

在我轻轻抱住他的时候他问道。

爱，当然爱啊。

我几乎是毫不犹豫的回答。为什么他会这样问呢？

可是爱是不能说一辈子的。

他说着，连哭的侧颜都那么好看，真是让人又爱又恨的人呀。

「那我就把它实行一辈子。」

我笑着说。虽然他哭的样子很少见，但果然还是笑容最好了啊。

「那些旧的柑橘红茶叶不要捡回来了，喝了几口发现新的也挺好的。」

他抹去了泪水，突然说道。

「嗯？可你不是一直坚持旧的那种吗？」

「旧不去新不来嘛。那不是曜汉很努力找回来的茶叶吗？那我也得学会去接受它了呢。」

金宇硕很温柔地抚上我的脸颊。他的指尖好凉，明明是炎热的夏天他的手却凉得不像话，那双原本应该闪着光的眸子里也空无一物，像是丢失了最重要的核心一样。好奇怪，这到底是为什么？

我如释负重般深吸了口气，问他是不是身体不舒服，怎么看起来那么疲倦。但他只是摇摇头回答说纯粹是睡眠不足，

「限量版的茶叶不可能放一辈子，心爱的布偶也不可以，人更加不可以。我只是有点累了而已啦。」

他努力强撑起最大限度的微笑，看在我眼里却像千根细针插在我的心脏，使得它麻痹着疼痛。

为什么高兴不起来呢？无论是我还是宇硕哥。

平日里我们很少会对对方说“爱”之类的话，虽然今天有点尴尬，但也不至于这样吧？像是无法呼吸一样好痛苦。仿佛有块不知名的大石头紧紧压住了我的胸口，但是我却无能为力。

后来他任由我为他套上戒指后吻住了他的唇。啊，金宇硕的唇依旧是那么水润甜美，像是熟透后飘出阵阵果香的草莓，让人沉迷不已。

在双方交换了好几个吻，彼此都沾染上了对方的吐息的时候我把他拦腰抱起来，来到了床上。

我尽可能动作轻柔地吻着他，他的颈脖、他的身体。

已经好久没有碰到他那软乎乎的肚子了，其实他一直很瘦，却总是被我捉弄说腹肌不明显，多余的脂肪是作为偶像“不该存在”的东西，但是失去久了，反而怀念起来了。

在我的双臂中达到高潮的金宇硕很细微地颤抖了起来，不舒服吗？我担心地问他。

「不是哦，很舒服呢。更多的来疼爱我吧，曜汉呀。」

他从我怀里抬起头，迷离的眼神中闪着若隐若现的泪花，那副像被遗弃的小动物一样的表情简直是惹人怜爱。我双手环上他的臀部，再度一深一浅地抽送着。

「呐、曜汉……」

「唔、怎么了？」

我看着他张了张嘴，似是有无尽的惆怅与感伤向我倾诉似的，他放在我胸膛的双手随着攥成了拳头，接着又慢慢地松开，然后他摇了摇头。

「没、没什么.....」

他伏在我的肩膀上，急促的呼吸喷洒在我的颈脖，像个在摇篮里被母亲的歌声哄着入眠的孩子。

「宇硕哥，今晚去镇上的那家快餐店庆祝吧，你这几天不是一直很想去吗？」

我低头轻轻亲吻着他柔软而带着花香味的发丝，要是能一直像这样就好了。只要他在身边，就能如此温暖、幸福。

金宇硕

去了又如何？你还记得吗，金曜汉，那家破破烂烂的快餐店是我们第一次约会的地方啊。

不过曜汉尼这么粗心大意的肯定不记得了吧？毕竟要是记得的话，是绝对不会和我吵起来的呢。

他进入身体的时候居然感觉到了前所未有的空虚。真是奇怪啊，明明以前都不会这样的。算起来有多久没做了？咦，你问我不会觉得尴尬吗？当然不会啊，因为那可是金曜汉呢。超级唠叨又麻烦的，温柔的弟弟。爱着我的金曜汉。

今天是我的生日，他送给了我一只很可爱的熊玩偶。在他像向我告白那天一样红着脸把它遞给我的时候，突然就像回到了以前的时光。

早早起床把他吵醒、一起吃他做的早饭、一起练习、累倒在一起、一起回宿舍的日子。

这么说起来以前从没察觉到呢，我们之间曾有过那么多个“一起”。自从真的“在一起”以后，这些微不足道的日常似乎反而变得越来越少。为什么？是因为我们自大地以为，都已经朝夕相处了，能看到对方的脸，毫不害羞地索吻的时间将会愈来愈多，多到令人厌烦吗？

我很惊讶。惊讶他居然在今天向我求婚。比起惊喜与感动，更多的竟是担忧与疲惫。为什么偏选在今天呢？他就不怕我拒绝吗？那样的话今天就会成为我们之间最不堪回首的日子了。

毫无疑问地，我没有一丝犹豫便答应了。

我开玩笑说，这可是曜汉尼的荣幸哦。照顾我一辈子。

我这么说道，温热的眼泪从我面颊划过。明明是此般美好又甜蜜的时刻，可是我心里的一小片角落，存放着一切失落与忧惧的那片角落，像是被暴露在阳光和放大镜之下一样被越放越大，大得足以令人窒息。大得足以让我脱口而出去问他，问他爱不爱我。

你是傻的吗，他当然爱你啊，要不然干吗向你求婚？

脑里有一个声音在责怪着我。

我知道的，金曜汉从来不许下无法实现的承诺。

无论是他说的陪我去夏日祭、去枫林公园、还是被我麻烦一辈子，他都会做到。但是我就是无法控制那张该死的嘴巴。

不出所料，他说，当然爱啊。

于是我又开口了，

可是爱是不能说一辈子的。

「那我就把它实行一辈子。」

他笑了，很温柔地，像是在严冬里迷路了的旅人被和煦的阳光穿过树影，照射在了身上一样幸福的笑脸。

有什么东西回不去了。我看着他的笑脸，心里像是被掏空了一般。我和曜汉，在我们之间有什么东西已经变了，而且并不是往好的方向。但是我还想紧紧捉住它，那些不知名的东西。只要看见他如此努力，就不忍心放弃。

他珍而重之地替我戴上戒指的时候，我感觉自己脸上也露出了笑容。我真的很开心，那是真实的，毫不虚假的幸福。但是眼泪汨汨地流不止，充满幸福与感动的面容上只有眼泪是苦涩的味道。

他紧紧拥着我，却又小心翼翼，像是在擦拭最易碰碎的漂亮的彩色玻璃艺术品一样抹去我眼角的泪水，然后印上了我的唇。

我好想哭。像是丢失了满载儿时回忆的玩偶的孩子一样，我也丢失了什么，并无法控制接二连三蹦出眼眶的泪水。

曜汉微凉的手在我身上游走，痒痒的惹得我浑身微微颤抖。真好，只要和我的金曜汉这样在一起，感受他温柔又笨拙的亲吻，炽热的心意，和他温暖的身体相贴在一起，时间就好像停滞了般，世界都为我们停止流动。

我不想要向前看。也不想要展望未来了。手上的指环似乎有点紧，改天让曜汉拿去调整一下吧。

我很怕回望过去，因为回头驻足凝视，就会发现一路走来的路上丢失了许多自己都不曾发觉的东西。

而展望那很有可能不会到来的未来更是让人害怕。谁知道明天会不会到来，我和金曜汉的明天，也许早已留在七年前的那个夏季了。

难道丢失得还不够多吗？为了一件一件拾回遗失的东西，就必须得义无反顾地往前奔跑？如此一来就像揪着破了洞的袋子去捡拾掉了一地的苹果。每当你拾回一个，又会有一个从破烂的袋口滚出来。捡、掉、捡、掉。只会陷入令人发狂的死循环，像是互相把双手环在最爱的对方的脖子上，然后狠狠使劲似的，在濒死的边缘挣扎同时还得为面前的爱人心痛。

会死亡的话，会心疼的话，那不要做不就好了？

可是，我爱着他啊。那就意味着我和金曜汉，只有同喜同悲这个选择。

听起来很可怜吧。最初和他相遇的时候我也是这么想的，“不能”分离这件事确实很可悲。但是日子久了，他从我懵懵懂懂的后辈成为了共居一室恋人，不是“不能”而是“不会”分离了。

「宇硕哥啊，以后度蜜月你想去哪里呢？夏威夷？传统圣地马尔代夫？啊，你以前说过想去冰岛的吧……」

又来了。

我靠在他怀里，让他轻轻爱抚着我的头发。

不知何时起我开始害怕听到他的声音，金曜汉一字一句里都像是浸泡了世界上最柔软的花瓣、最甜美的蜜似的声音。 

「曜汉啊……」

我好怕，怕我们会变成那个最陌生的模样、怕会失去金曜汉、怕会伤害到那个对我付之以全部温柔的人。

「嗯？」

他疑惑又担忧的声音在耳边响起。

「.....我、我哪里都不想去了。」

我伏在他的胸膛上，用食指点画着圈圈。

「为什么？以前你不是说将来想要抛开一切环游世界的嘛，还是说你比较喜欢去法国？无论你想去哪里都可以喔...」

「不、不是的！」

听着他越发温柔体贴的话语，我不由得着急起来了，

「我说哪里都不要去！你到底有没有听懂！」

你真的意识不到吗，原来无论我们如何努力、如何挽救，都无法把变质了的东西修复了。

一切一切都有到期日，我们爱喝的柑橘红茶、每天餐桌不可缺少的吐司、莫奈的寿命.......

为什么？明明每天对他的感情都越发加深，可是为什么它总是像在凛冬被蒙上雪霜的花朵一样颓败凋零？

「喂，“公主殿下”，到底怎么了嘛……」

他伸手想要抚摸我的脸颊，可是在大脑意识到之前我居然已经躲开了。

「你不觉得很累的吗？为过期的东西贴上新的标签，就能装作它从未变质？」

「如果你是在说那罐红茶的话.....」

「不是的，」

这次轮到我不由自主地，伸出手捧起他的脸，并任由他像是害怕被丢弃的小狗一样恋恋不舍地贴上我的额头。

「我说的，是我们。」

「啊，我明明说过这辈子会一直让你找我麻烦到死的吧？我说到做到，所以不要担心。」

我真的很爱很爱你，无论是深夜的鸡爪也好、为总在购物时把我落在身后的你提战利品也好，我都会去做的。所以不要把我丢下啊。

最后我听到他像是自暴自弃一样小声嘀咕。

好痛。左边胸口的位置好痛，曜汉很少无缘无故把“爱”这样的字眼说出口，感觉我们就像是挂在悬崖边摇摇欲坠的两片树叶，只要风一刮过就会肢离崩析。

我又怎么会舍得他呢，活着的每一分每一秒，都想留在他身边，不离开半步。

「可是，曜汉。世界上没有什么是一辈子的，就算现在对对方的爱有多深，就算许下多少来不及兑现的承诺，就算你的爱能在接下来的四十年里每日越发加深.....那始终会有走到尽头的一日。爱就是那种....很老旧、很老旧的、总会消耗燃尽的油灯。」

我不敢直视他的眼睛，于是干脆把头埋进他的颈窝里，似乎这样就能逃避并不完美的现实。

然后我感到他很轻很轻地回抱着我的脊背，头靠在我的肩膀上，

「宇硕哥，你知道吗？你很久没有对我笑了。」

我有点疑惑。刚才，在他送我礼物、向我求婚的时候，我不是笑得很幸福吗？

「我知道你在想什么哦，你肯定以为自己刚才掩饰得很好吧。可是啊，我已经很久没看到真正意义上露出幸福的笑脸的金宇硕了。」

挨在肩头的他动了一下，似乎在埋怨自己而摇头，

「对不起，一直装傻充愣的是我。看着原本闪耀得刺眼的你的光芒一点一点的被消磨殆尽——被我消磨殆尽，真的对不起。」

他早就察觉到了啊，那到底，为什么还要勉强自己，像是拼了命似的让我欢笑呢？明明......

「明明、我才是任性地把曜汉留在身边，每天消耗着没有上限的爱和温柔的人啊。」

怎么可能没有上限呢，只是无论我如何食不知味地索取的话，金曜汉也会毫不犹豫地倾注所有的温柔与体贴，直到心里空无一物，也会掏出那颗温热的、搏动着的心脏，像是怕我会冷着一样塞到我手里。

如果一直这样下去的话，他会负荷不了的。

我不想要，看着他为了自私的我把原本应该留给自己的那一点点关心和爱都掏尽，并且没有任何顾虑的双手奉上。

我讨厌那样，讨厌看到金曜汉痛苦，却又在这本该狼狈不堪又可悲的关系中愉快地享受着。

「哥，对不起。我们从一开始就不该在一起的。」

他的声音变得好奇怪，不像以前那般悦耳了，好像......在克制自己一样。

「果然是我太自大了啊……我以为自己能让你幸福的。没想到，其实是自己一直在依赖你给予的光明......」

金曜汉居然哭了。那个平时总是挡在我身前为我抵下一切风雨的金曜汉。

我的曜汉很温柔，但是他并不柔弱。可是他竟然哭了。

「如果从一开始就没有选择这条路的话，到底是不是会好过一点呢？」

我又变得害怕起来的，只能尽全力去安慰面前这个，曾经爱过的、如今也无可挽救地爱着的、亦义无反顾地爱着我的人。

「......谁知道呢，如果没有在一起的话，也许哪天我们死了也没能参加对方的葬礼呢。」

我有点胡言乱语了。可这都是真的，天晓得呢？要是过去的七年里没有他无时无刻笨拙又小心翼翼的温柔，这段路简直无法想象，光是“金曜汉”这三个字就让人想要落泪。

但现在，至少，要是有日他不在了，或者我不在了，在曾经待过的地方，深爱的人的回忆里，还有曾拼命活过的证明。

真的很谢谢曜汉。

我说。

我觉得，这样就已经足够了。在青春燃烧得像夏夜里的篝火、鲁莽得像在冬日的阳光下心满意足地融化的雪花一样的时候，和金曜汉，只是我的金曜汉走过了人生的全部。

就算已经燃尽了也没关系，反正总有走到尽头的一日。

而我们的末日，只不过是比世界所预期的提早到来了而已。

啊，我好像也哭了。

原来时间真的可以冲淡一切。

包括我们在故事伊始以为永不磨灭，恒久不改的爱。

end.


End file.
